


When all is said and done...

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, F/F, Femslash, Lingerie, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Vibrators, double ended dildos, femdom Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Yuuri couldn't wait to show Vika her anniversary present so she gives it to her early. And when she says "gives it to her"...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all. I have been waiting ALL WEEK to post this fic, I am so excited about it. Did I mean for it to be this long? Of course not, you all know I'm part of the 2000 words or less camp. But I couldn't *not* get carried away writing this, just....God, it was so much fun writing femdom!Yuuri and I couldn't help myself.
> 
> You can probably guess, but the toy mentioned is that one vibrator that went viral a few months back because of all those extremely positive, *descriptive* reviews.
> 
> Title is inspired by Ari's "God Is A Woman" which will make sense at the end.

> From: Viktoria
> 
> Is there anything else you need while I'm out? I got everything on the list, so unless there's anything else I'll be on my way home to you and your pretty face soon!

Yuuri read the message on her phone screen and chewed her bottom lip nervously. It wasn't that she didn't want her wife to come home—quite the contrary, actually, as they had made date night plans to celebrate the anniversary of Viktoria coming to Hasetsu and agreeing to coach Yuuri, surprising her and leading to the chain of events that led to where they were now.

It was one of several anniversaries that they kept track of together. The couple literally took any chance they could to celebrate how sickeningly in love they had fallen with each other over the years. And Yuuri had a little surprise of her own for Viktoria; it just hadn't arrived in the mail yet. According to the order tracker, it was out for delivery right now, and she hoped that it would arrive before Viktoria got home.

> To: Viktoria
> 
> Why don't you stop at the pet store on your way home? Makka misses you and I think a new toy would make her really happy~

> From: Viktoria
> 
> You're right! She's almost out of her favorite treats too, I almost forgot! Looks like you'll have to wait for me a bit longer, my love 😘

Yuuri grinned and set her phone aside for now, after checking the time for the umpteenth time that afternoon. She looked out the window and her heart did a backflip as she saw the mail truck turning the corner onto their street. Just a few more minutes...

~~

“Yuuuuriiiii, _taidama!_” came Viktoria's sweet voice as she walked through the door. Yuuri had just finished straightening up the kitchen and walked into the living room to meet her.

“_Okaeri,_” she replied, still wiping her glasses off on her shirt. When she put them back on, she gasped, noticing that her wife was wearing a much different outfit than the one she'd left the house in. Yuuri vividly remembered catching a glimpse of Viktoria's perky ass and shapely legs in her favorite designer skinny jeans, paired with one of Yuuri's old t-shirts and a pair of flip-flops. But now, she was in a teal crop top that clung to her form and showed off her toned, perfect tummy which never failed to make Yuuri equal parts jealous and aroused, a hip-hugging white miniskirt, and matching white open-toed pumps that showed a sneak peek of her freshly pedicured toenails, painted the same shade as her shirt. Yuuri could only stare, unable to form the words to express just how stunning Viktoria was.

“Surprised?” she asked with a giggle. “I wanted to wear something nice for our date tonight, and after I got the groceries you asked for to make dinner, I thought I'd do a bit of clothes shopping, and--”

Before she could finish, Yuuri had crossed the room and cut her off with a kiss. “This outfit looks nice on you, Vika. It's a shame I'll have to tear it off of you,” she purred, her hands already creeping up Viktoria's shirt.

“Y-Yuuri, what's gotten into you?” she asked, her cheeks steadily turning a pretty shade of pink. “Not that I'm objecting, of course...”

“Dinner can wait,” Yuuri said matter-of-factly. “My anniversary present for you came in the mail while you were out, and I don't think I can wait another second to give it to you.”

Before Viktoria could even attempt to get Yuuri to elaborate, she was being dragged by her wrist to their bedroom, and with a playful shove she landed on her back on the bed. Propping herself up a bit on her elbows, Viktoria watched as Yuuri pulled a pink satin pouch out of the bottom drawer of their nightstand. She reached into the pouch and pulled out what was definitely a vibrator, with a strange L-shape to it. It was pretty clear what one end was for, but the other end...

“Yuuri,” she said, feeling a coil of arousal wind up in her core already. “Is that...?”

“Going to make you forget your own name tonight? Yes, that's the plan,” Yuuri finished, a smug grin on her face. “I saw this online not long ago and noticed that it had absolutely stellar reviews, and I thought I'd see if it really lived up to the hype.” She'd charged the toy as soon as she pulled it out of the box, and was pleasantly surprised to find that it had a reasonably short charge time. And when she turned on both ends to test them out, she found that even the lowest vibration and suction settings were...fairly impressive. She turned the toy off and set it aside, reaching into the nightstand again for the brand new bottle of cherry-flavored lube that she'd bought along with the vibrator.

“Whoa, you're moving a little fast, aren't you?” Viktoria teased, tugging at Yuuri's shirt. “Bringing out the toys and lube before at least taking _your_ clothes off?”

“Patience, sweetheart,” Yuuri teased back, leaning over her to kiss her pretty pink lips. “Just showing you what you have to look forward to. Besides, I told you didn't I, that I was going to get you out of your clothes first...” Her hands found their way to the hem of Viktoria's crop top, her fingers brushing against her skin as she tugged it up to reveal a new pink lace bralette.

“Like it?” she asked, though she could tell from Yuuri's reaction that she clearly did. “I was going to surprise you after our date with the new lingerie I bought, but since _someone_ had to be impatient, I guess you get to see it now...” She lifted her arms above her head to assist Yuuri in removing her top the rest of the way. She reached behind her back and started to unhook the bralette, but Yuuri grabbed her wrists.  
“Leave that on,” she said. “At least for now. I'd like to see how the whole set looks on you.” She moved down to Viktoria's waist, admiring her hip-hugging skirt before undoing the zipper on the left side and pulling it down. “Oh...”

Viktoria wasn't wearing panties under the skirt. And she'd had a waxing appointment recently.

“Don't worry, you're safe to play down there,” she said. “I got it done yesterday. And did you really think I'd wear panties under a _white_ skirt, Yuuri?”

Yuuri chuckled at her reaction, pulling the skirt down her legs until she was able to kick it off the rest of the way on her own. “I guess that's just one less thing I have to take off of you then,” she said. “I do still want you to keep the bralette on though, it looks beautiful against your skin.”

“I will,” Viktoria said. “But it's your turn to get naked now. Show off that pretty body for me, Yuuri?”

“I actually did have another surprise for you,” Yuuri said, standing up from the bed for a moment. Viktoria pouted at the distance she put between them, but when she she saw what Yuuri had been hiding under her powder blue t-shirt, her whine turned into a surprised gasp. Yuuri was wearing a black leather bustier with a halter top neckline that framed her cleavage beautifully. The top had several small metal rivets down the middle and ended just below her ribcage, showing off the curves that Yuuri used to be so shy about, until having Viktoria around began to boost her self-confidence more. It was a little snug just above her belly and hips, resulting in a bit of a reverse muffin top poking out from underneath, but Yuuri looked hot and she _knew_ it.

And based on her stunned expression, so did Viktoria.

“Wow, baby,” she said, eyeing her up and down. “You look amazing. Where did you find that?”

Yuuri shrugged. “Oh, I don't remember, online somewhere. Christine sent me the link. But that's beside the point. I'm not even finished yet,” she said, dipping her thumbs into the waistband of her leggings and slowly tugging them down her hips, showing off—_bozhe moy,_ Viktoria thought—a leather strap-on harness. “The one I usually wear doesn't, um...fit me at the moment,” she admitted, blushing, “so I got a new one to match this top. Surprised?”

Speechless, Viktoria nodded. “Very,” she said. “But wait...that new toy you got me...that won't exactly fit in a strap-on, will it?”

Yuuri looked at the toy sitting on the side of the bed, next to the brand new lube, and she chuckled. “Oh, Vika, no, not something shaped like that,” she said. “I have something _else_ to use with this, but we'll save that for later...” She finished taking off her leggings, kicking them aside when they dropped to her ankles, and climbed back onto the bed. “Now, I hate to smear that beautiful makeup you clearly worked hard on, but I _really_ wanna kiss you...”

“I'll reapply it, come here,” Viktoria said, beckoning her forward with a curl of her finger. Yuuri quickly closed the gap between them, kissing her hungrily and tangling her fingers in her long silver hair. Viktoria awkwardly climbed into Yuuri's lap, grinding against her as they kissed. Yuuri's hands cupped Vika's small but perky breasts through the beautiful pink lace before moving down the flat plane of her stomach and to her hips.

“Mmm, you're already wet, aren't you, Vika?” she teased, letting one hand wander between her thighs. “Did the idea of me fucking you into the sheets later get you that excited?”

“Well, yes, but also seeing you in that sexy leather top,” Viktoria replied. “I love the way it shows off your beautiful curves, your soft, squishy tummy...” She rests both hands on the small roll of belly pudge, making both of them giggle. “I'm glad you're starting to feel more confident about your body; I've always admired it at any size...”

Yuuri hums at the comment and palms gently between Viktoria's legs. “You can admire my belly chub later, right now this is about making _you_ feel good, so shush,” she teased, lifting her free hand and putting her index finger to Viktoria's lips. “Lie back for me and spread your legs more, sweetheart, while I get you ready. I want you nice and sensitive before I blow your mind with your new toy...”

Viktoria did as she was told, letting Yuuri put her hand on the small of her back to support her while she spread her legs, granting her easier access to her sex. Yuuri positioned her hand so that her palm was facing up, and she lightly teased at the hood of Viktoria's clit with her thumb. Meanwhile, her fingers wandered a little further south, already adequately lubricated enough to slide her index and middle fingers effortlessly inside her entrance. The gasp that escaped those pretty, kiss-swollen lips was music to Yuuri's ears, and she pressed further inside, curling them _just_ so, making her toss her head back.

“That's right, show me how much you love when I'm inside you,” she purred, pulling her fingers out before sliding them back in. She could feel Viktoria's legs tensing up as she tried to fuck herself on her fingers and she held her in place. “No, no, just relax. Let Mistress Yuuri do all the work for you.” The words just slipped out, and she blushed lightly, in contrast to the character she was portraying, but whether it was her outfit or how easily Vika was falling apart under her touch, something about the title of _mistress _just felt...right. She pumped her fingers in and out, in and out, until Vika's muscles relaxed again, and she finally pulled them out completely and set her flat on her back in the center of the bed. “Now, let's see if those reviews were right about your new vibrator, hmm?”

Viktoria nodded, more than eager to have _something_ filling her. Preferably her wife, but she knew that would be asking too much just yet; Yuuri wouldn't give in that easily. “_Da_, Yuuri, let me have it,” she begged. “Fuck me with my new pretty pink toy...”

“Wow, listen to the mouth on you,” Yuuri teased as she picked the vibrator up. “Maybe I'll just tease you with my fingers for a little longer for being impatient...”

“N-no, please,” Viktoria begged, eyeing the toy desperately. “M-Mistress Yuuri, please...I'll do anything you say if you fuck me with that...”

“Anything I say, huh?” Yuuri repeated, popping open the bottle of lube and drizzling a generous amount on the penetrative end of the toy. “Will you tell Mistress Yuuri what a needy little slut you are?”

“Yes, _yes!_” she whimpered. “I'm such a needy, whiny little slut, and I'm your slut, Mistress Yuuri! And your slut needs to be filled, so, _so_ bad!”

Yuuri bit her lip as she listened to Viktoria's desperate words. “Yes, that's right, Vika, and don't you _dare_ forget it.” She positioned the head of the toy at Vika's entrance, leaning down to muffle her keening moans with a kiss as she inserted it and turned it on.

“Oh...bozhe moy, Yuuri,” she moaned as the toy buzzed to life inside of her. It wasn't too intense, but it was a little more than most of her other vibrators at their lowest settings. Yuuri held it by the other end, not letting it touch her just yet.

“I'm sorry, what was that?” she asked, beginning to pull it out.

“Mistress Yuuri! S-sorry, my mistress,” she said, looking up at her with wide eyes and moaning pleasantly as the vibrator gets seated fully inside her again.

“Good girl,” Yuuri said, kissing her forehead and aligning the tip of the toy onto her clitoris. “Are you ready for me to turn this on too?”

“Yes, my mistress,” Viktoria said. Before she could mentally prepare herself, the toy was softly teasing her at both of her most sensitive areas simultaneously. And just like the end that was inside her, the lowest setting wasn't much, but it was definitely enough to make her wonder how high it could go.

“How do you like it?” Yuuri asked, pulling her hand away and letting Viktoria hold the toy in place. “Why don't you sit back up for me with that in you?”

Viktoria nods and leans up on her elbows, pushing herself upright. The shift causes the vibrator to hit her at a slightly different angle, and _god _did it feel great. She canted her hips forward, feeling it shift inside her again, and suddenly she was painfully curious what it would feel like with a higher setting. Yuuri caught her wrist as she reached for the buttons and wagged a scolding finger at her.  
“Ask permission first, Vika,” she chided.

“P-please, Mistress Yuuri,” she asked. “May I please turn the intensity up?”

“Hmm, I don't think so,” Yuuri said, and Viktoria's face fell. “But...if you climb back into my lap, maybe I'll turn it up for you...”

It was a bit awkward with a toy both stimulating her clit and buzzing away at her inner walls, but Viktoria managed to scramble back onto Yuuri's lap. Her eagerness amused Yuuri, and she reached down and turned the vibration up again. After a moment of hesitation, she bumped up the clit suction too.

“Wow, Vika, who knew it was this easy to pull you apart with the push of a button?” she teased, running her hands up and down Viktoria's chest and stomach, feeling her shiver. “From the look of things, I might not even need the strap-on; I might just make you ride this while straddling me. I bet that'd be hot to watch...” She considered the change in plans for a moment, but she _really_ wanted to give Viktoria (and herself) a good fucking with the double-ended dildo still hiding away in the nightstand drawer. “I think we'll try that another time, though. The possibilities with this are endless...”

Viktoria nods, still grinding her hips against the toy. “Yes, Mistress Yuuri, I'd love that so, _so much..._” she panted. “Will you turn it up again, pretty please? Maybe two settings this time?”

“Two settings? Are you sure?” Yuuri asked with a devilish grin. “I'm being awfully generous with you tonight, my princess. What would I get out of letting you cum this easily?” She leaned in and whispered softly in her ear. “Because I guarantee you, if I turn it up that much, it won't take long at all.”

The prospect of getting her first orgasm when she's already so _tantalizingly_ close made Vika's eyes blow wide. “I-I'll sit in your lap and ride you like you wanted,” she says. “Please, Mistress Yuuri, please let me cum...”

“Well, I can't say no when you give me an offer like that, now can I?” she said with a playful smirk. She turned both settings up two more levels, holding the toy in place to keep it from slipping, and in a matter of seconds Viktoria threw her head back into the pillow, chest heaving and thighs shaking. She was able to make out _'Mistress Yuuri'_ before the rest of Vika's speech turned to slurred, but undoubtedly filthy Russian. She kept the toy in place as her wife rode out her first orgasm of the afternoon, and when Viktoria found her voice again, she was already begging for mercy.

“Please, Mistress Yuuri, let me catch my breath,” she whined. “At least give my clit a rest, please...”

Yuuri nodded, pressing and holding the suction button to turn it off, and, feeling gracious, even turned the vibrator off too. “You did so well for me, Vika,” she said, leaving the toy inside her as she leaned down to kiss her sweat-slick forehead. “Do you need anything before I make you cum again? Because I hope you didn't think I was finished with you...”

Viktoria shook her head and let out a breathy laugh. “No, of course not, my mistress,” she said. “I would like a drink of water, though, please...”

“Okay, coming right up,” Yuuri said, patting her cheek before getting up and heading out of the room. “Leave the toy where it is, Vika! I'll only be a minute!” she called from down the hall.

“Yes, Mistress,” Vika replied obediently. God, her arms felt so much like jelly that she couldn't move them even if she wanted to right now. All she could think about was how _intense_ that orgasm was, and whether or not she would be able to remember what year it was if Yuuri gave her another one.

Yuuri took her time walking to the kitchen, considering making Viktoria wait a while before she came back. But she knew the poor girl had to be thirsty, and she didn't want to keep her waiting too long for the water she promised. So she opened the fridge to retrieve a bottle of water, took a sip of it for herself, and headed back to the bedroom, where she found Viktoria exactly as she'd left her. She hadn't moved an inch.

“Good girl, listening to Mistress,” she purred, handing her the bottle as she came back to bed. “Drink up for me, I need you to stay hydrated for our next couple of rounds...”

Viktoria almost choked on her sip of water. She had expected maybe a second round, but a _third?_ Good God, Yuuri might be trying to kill her.

“I think I'll even reward you for being so obedient for me,” Yuuri said, reaching forward and brushing Viktoria's hair out of her eyes. “We'll start you off on the second setting this time; do you want it to be on the vibrator end or the part that teases your clit?”

Viktoria had to think for a moment. Her poor clitoris was so overstimulated right now that her soul probably would have literally left her body if she gave it too much too quickly. “The vibrator, please, Mistress,” she said, right before downing half the bottle in one gulp. “Oh, and...may I please take my top off?”

“Of course, my Vika,” Yuuri said, reaching behind her to unclasp it for her. “You're starting to get a little sweaty, aren't you? We don't want your pretty little nipples getting chafed against that lace, do we?” She carefully removed the pink bralette and sets it aside, taking in the sight of her now completely nude wife. Viktoria's breasts might not have been blessed with the size that Yuuri's had (or, fortunately for her, the back pain that came with it), but they were adorable and perky, not to mention her nipples were the prettiest shade of pink. “They already look a little irritated, baby...want me to kiss them better for you?” Yuuri asked, leaning in closer.

Viktoria let out a breathy whimper as Yuuri blew a soft puff of air across her right nipple. “Y-yes please, Mistress Yuuri,” she said, and without further hesitation her plump lips wrapped around it and she set to work, kissing, licking, and gently sucking at the soft pink bud. Viktoria leaned back on her hands, pushing her chest out to give Yuuri easier access. After giving plenty of attention to the right nipple, Yuuri moved to Viktoria's left, while still cupping her right breast in her hand.

“Mistress, your mouth...f-feels so good, Mistress, please don't stop,” Viktoria begged, the stimulation sending a chill down her spine. Almost as if in outright defiance, Yuuri pulled away and grins devilishly at her.

“Oh, but Vika...” she teased. “As much as I love your cute, perfect tits...I believe you said something about sitting in Mistress Yuuri's lap and riding your new toy? Do I remember that correctly?” She gave one last playful kiss to Vika's nipple before sitting upright again.

“You'll need somewhere to put your hands, won't you?” Viktoria replied as she sat back up, the vibrator shifting inside her and making her shiver. She straddled Yuuri's lap and held onto her shoulders while she got comfortable, and she smiled when Yuuri cupped her breasts gently with both hands.

“Since my hands are full,” she said, “You'll have to turn your toy back on, won't you, Vika? I'll let you turn it up too...but only when I tell you to, okay?”

Viktoria nodded, reaching down to switch the vibrator on and turning it up to the second setting, like Yuuri had permitted her to earlier. She moans and grinds her hips, making it shift inside her again and just barely graze her G-spot. The sensation, along with Yuuri playing with her chest, was plenty to get her worked up again. Her insides twisted pleasantly at the toy buzzing inside her, and she already wanted to turn the suction end back on.  
“M-my mistress?” she asked, giving her best pouty face, complete with ocean-blue puppy eyes. “May I turn on the other part of my toy again?”

Yuuri brushed her thumbs across Vika's pert nipples, nodding. “Yes, you may, Vika. Just to the first setting, though.” She looked down and watched Viktoria's shaky hand reach down to the toy, pressing and holding the button until it comes on, indicated both by a pink ring of light around the button and a drawn-out gasp slipping from her lips. “Still that sensitive, I see,” she teased, leaning back on one hand while she continued to play with Viktoria's chest with the other. Viktoria kept grinding her hips against Yuuri's, desperately trying to get the head of the vibrator to touch her again where she wanted most.

“How do you feel, my pretty Vika?” she asked, leaning in and kissing her jawline. “Because you look like you're already about to cum again already. Do I need to pull back a little?”

Viktoria shook her head adamantly. “N-no, Mistress, please...'m so close, feels so good in me, please--”

“Please what, sweetheart? Is there maybe something _else_ you'd like to have inside you that might feel even better?” Yuuri purred, reaching for Viktoria's soft silver locks and giving them a firm but gentle tug. “You want Mistress to fuck you into the mattress, don't you? You want the neighbors to hear you calling me Mistress while I pound that pussy silly?”

“Yes, Mistress, _yes, fuck me!_” Viktoria begged, her walls tensing up around the toy inside her while she bounced in Yuuri's lap. Yuuri chuckled and held Vika's waist with one hand while she reached down with the other and turned the vibrator up another notch. Having the intensity increase mid-orgasm nearly made Viktoria black out for a moment; the next thing she knew she was on her back, the toy was powered off and Yuuri was peppering her forehead with soft kisses as she pulled it out.  
“There she is, among the living again,” she teased as she looked up at her again. “I'm sorry I did that without warning you, but--”

“No, don't you _dare_ apologize,” Viktoria interrupted, once she found her voice again. “_That..._that was the best orgasm I think I've ever had...I think I met God herself.”

“Oh, so she's a woman?” Yuuri asked, smirking. “Also, I thought you were agnostic.”

Viktoria nodded. “Yes. So did I, but...when you turned it up again everything went white, and I swear my heart stopped, and I saw..._something_,” she explained, still breathless and beautifully flushed. “And I heard a voice telling me, _'Viktoria, it's not your time yet, go back to the light, go back to your bed, go back to your sexy wife'_...”

“That good, huh?” Yuuri asked, setting the _very_ wet toy aside.

“Yes, that good,” Viktoria said. “So now, if you ever have another day where you don't believe when I tell you how beautiful you are, just remember that God is a lesbian and she told me herself that you're hot.”

There was silence for a moment, with Viktoria attempting to keep a serious face. Then, she snickered, and suddenly she and Yuuri were both giggling.

“God, Vika, I can't with you,” Yuuri laughed. “I had no idea that I'd fuck you into a religious experience tonight...”

“Oh, but you did,” Viktoria said. “You gave me the best anniversary present ever, _Mistress Yuuri. _Oh, and speaking of which...” she paused, hesitating to make this suggestion, since they were having so much fun...

“Yes? What is it, sweetheart?” Yuuri asked.

“Can we order pizza for dinner? I know I promised to cook, but I doubt I can stand,” she admitted, smiling deliriously up at Yuuri.

“Yes, that sounds perfect, actually,” Yuuri said. “I'm sure you worked up an appetite after that. And how about after we eat, I show you our _other_ new toy?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktoria and Yuuri have another round after dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be real with y'all, I had almost completely forgotten that I had planned a part two of this. Life and other projects sort of came first, and this fell between the cracks until the other day when I was reading some of my older fics and found this again. So, have some more, unbeta'd, Victuuri lesbian smut. Enjoy.

“Thank you again for cooking dinner,” Yuuri teased, playfully poking Viktoria's side. “That pizza was delicious. I didn't even realize we had half those toppings in our kitchen...”

Viktoria giggled and poked back. “I should be thanking _you _for fucking me so hard that I only had the strength to call the restaurant,” she replied with a wink. “Speaking of which...I seem to recall something about another surprise you wanted to show me?”

Yuuri looked at her incredulously. “You don't want to snuggle first while our food settles?”

Viktoria pouted and crossed the couch, plopping down in to Yuuri's lap. “We can take it slow, Mistress, and I'll do all the work...or has your little slut really worn you out for the night?” she purred, lighting a renewed fire in the pit of Yuuri's belly.

“Careful, Vika,” she warned, her eyes narrowing. “Mistress doesn't like when you get mouthy...”

Viktoria barely managed to hide her excitement. “Well, would Mistress like if I rode her? If I bounced on her pretty, sparkly blue cock?”

Yuuri whimpered as Viktoria's fingers teased at the neckline of her bustier. “I'd love that, but I won't be using the blue one. I've got a new toy, remember?”

Viktoria bit her lip and nodded. “I do, now that you mention it.” She ground her hips against Yuuri's and cupped her cheeks before kissing her. “Show me the new toy, Mistress?”

Yuuri didn't need to be asked twice. She scooped Viktoria up into her arms as she stood up, and she carried her back to the bedroom, fueled by Viktoria's delighted squeals. She kissed her again before setting her down on the bed, being careful to avoid the still-wet spots that were there from earlier. “Close your eyes for me, Vika,” she said, walking to the bedside table again and opening the bottom drawer. Viktoria replied with a soft pout, but did as she was told. Yuuri hummed to herself as she retrieved the double-ended toy and the lube, then she carefully sat on the bed beside Viktoria, being careful not to disturb her. “Okay, now look at me.”

Viktoria opened her eyes and looked up at Yuuri, blushing brilliantly when she saw her sitting with her legs spread. She had one hand between her legs, gently working herself open with her slicked-up fingers. In her free hand was a brand new double-ended dildo.

_Oh..._

“M-Mistress...” she choked out, not able to look away.

“Quiet, Vika,” she purred. “Be nice and patient for Mistress Yuuri, or she'll make you lie there and watch without getting off.”

Viktoria whined again and nodded. “Yes, Mistress,” she nearly whispered before falling silent. She watched reverently as Yuuri fingered herself, watching her chest heave from within the confines of her leather top. She'd kept it on during dinner, but Viktoria could tell she was getting uncomfortable after wearing it for so long. Maybe she could talk her into taking it off...or maybe letting her do it for her.

“So obedient for me, Vika,” Yuuri complimented, slowly pulling her fingers out and picking up the bottle of lube beside her. “You look like you have something on your mind though. Is everything okay?”

“Mhmm, I was just thinking,” Viktoria said, looking up into Yuuri's eyes. “Can you take of your bustier for me? And maybe let me play with your tits while you fuck me?”

Yuuri nearly broke character for a moment, pouring more lube into her hand than she'd meant to. “Ah...” she stammered, before quickly regaining her composure and clearing her throat, “if you continue to behave, then maybe,” she said. “I was actually thinking about taking it off too. And if you're a good girl, maybe I'll let you do it. But let Mistress finish getting ready first, okay?” She smiled and Vika nodded, and after slowly prepping one end of the toy, she positioned it at her own entrance and slowly inserted it. Viktoria watched as the dildo slid between her folds, shivering when a barely audible whine slipped past Yuuri's lips.

“Like what you see?” she teased, thrusting it in and out a few times to tease Viktoria before seating it fully inside her and bending the other end up a little, so that they would both be comfortable.

“_Da,_ I can't wait to ride you,” she said. “May I take your top off now, Mistress?”

Yuuri grinned and nodded. “How can I say no when you ask me so nicely?” she asked. With a crook of her finger she beckoned Viktoria toward her, and she was in Yuuri's lap in record time. Viktoria kissed her and carefully unhooked the front of the bustier, and the moan of relief that escaped Yuuri went straight to her core. When the top fully came off, Viktoria's hands immediately went to Yuuri's breasts, massaging them gently after having them restrained for so long. Yuuri squirmed and whimpered at her touch, almost breaking character again.

“How does this feel, Mistress? Is this okay? Is your Vika doing a good job?” she asked, batting her silver lashes at her.

Yuuri nodded again. “You're doing great, Vika. Though you should have asked first...”

Viktoria blushed, feigning shame as she gave each of Yuuri's breasts a playful squeeze. “I'm sorry, my mistress. I'll be a good girl and remember to ask next time.”

“Yes, you will,” Yuuri purred, her eyes flashing with warning. “Now, are you still sore at all from earlier, and do I need to prepare you with my fingers again? You know that Mistress would never do anything to hurt you if she can help it...” She pulled Viktoria close by her shoulders and peppered her forehead and cheeks with kisses.

“Why don't you feel for yourself just how ready I am?” Viktoria asked, straddling Yuuri's thigh and grinding against her. “Just watching you finger yourself was enough to get me wet again, see?”

“Wow, is that really all it took? You really are a thirsty little slut tonight, aren't you?” Yuuri teased. “Look at you, getting my thigh all soaked with that eager pussy of yours.” She kissed Viktoria again, letting her hands wander down her body until they were at her hips. “Should I lie down for this, or do you want to stay like this?” she asked. “I want you to be comfortable, love.”

Viktoria whimpered, desperately wanting to finally move forward. “Mmm, this position, but with you leaning against the headboard. Can you move comfortably with me on your lap or should I move?”

“Stay right where you are,” Yuuri commanded, and she wrapped her arms around Viktoria while she moved a few inches back, until she was sitting with her back against the headboard. “Now. Be a good girl for Mistress and take your seat?”

Viktoria almost squealed with glee, sitting up on her knees and reaching down between her legs, spreading herself open gently as she lowered herself onto the other end of the toy. She noticed before Yuuri had inserted it into herself that one end was noticeably..._girthier_ than the other, and that she'd claimed the thinner end. She let out a low moan as she fully seated herself onto the dildo, allowing her body to adjust. “_Bozhe moy,_ Mistress, it's so big,” she finally said. “You'll take care of me with this big, thick cock of yours, right?”

Yuuri nodded and gave her a playful smirk. “I always do,” she replied. “Now don't be shy, I know how badly you wanted this after all...”

Viktoria nodded and slowly pulled off of the toy and sat back down on it, finding her rhythm after her thighs stopped trembling. As she bounced up and down, her hands found their way back up to Yuuri's tits, smiling to herself as the force of her thrusts made them bounce too. Her hands stopped just a few inches from them as she looked her in the eye. “M-may I touch them, Mistress?”

Yuuri nodded. “Of course. But I get to pick a place to touch you too, okay?” She kept one hand on Viktoria's hip to keep her steady, but lifted the other one away.

“Yes, yes, anywhere you want, please Mistress~” she begged, shuddering as her hands gently cupped the soft mounds of Yuuri's breasts. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back, losing herself in the sensation of her and Yuuri's bodies melding together, and the sounds of their combined moans, when suddenly a jolt went up her spine as she felt Yuuri slowly, tenderly rubbing her clit with her thumb. She hadn't realized how sensitive it still was from the vibrator, but even a feather light touch was enough to awaken the nerve endings there. She cursed in Russian and buried her face in the curve of Yuuri's neck, earning an amused giggle.

“It's so cute how sensitive you are, darling,” Yuuri whispered, kissing the top of her head. “I knew you'd love that vibrator, and we'll definitely have to experiment with it more.” She teased the sensitive bud a bit more, while thrusting her own hips just slightly to further stimulate both of them. She wasn't sure what to expect with a double-ended toy like this, and usually wasn't much of a fan of penetration herself, but she had to admit it felt incredible, especially while seeing her wife come apart like this. She whined when she felt Viktoria toying with her nipples while she kissed her collarbone, and she could faintly hear her mumbling something against her flushed skin, though she wasn't quite able to make out what it was. “What was that, Vika? Mistress needs you to speak up,” she said after a moment.

“I said, I wanna make you cum too, Mistress,” Viktoria repeated. “May I?”

“Oh, Vika, you're about to,” she replied. “I'm already so close, watching you turn back into a moaning, incoherent mess while you ride me...” She gave Viktoria's hip a gentle squeeze, thrusting up into her and working a keening whine out of her.

“I-I know,” she panted, feeling her own orgasm looming, her third one of the evening. “I just...I've already gotten off, and you--” She was cut off with a gentle kiss and a playful nibble on her lower lip. Yuuri pulled away just far enough for her to see the loving gaze in her eyes.

“Shh, don't worry about that,” she said. “It's not a competition. I get my pleasure out of watching you, making you feel good. If you really want to give Mistress what she wants...” she paused, giving her another kiss, “would you cum with me, Vika?”

Viktoria blushed and nodded, letting her eyes fall shut again as Yuuri teased her clit more, fucking up into her and peppering her lips and jaw with soft kisses. She could feel the pleasure mounting, her thoughts clouding and pelvic muscles tensing up until--

“_Vikaaaa~_”

Yuuri came just seconds before Vika, her heart pounding in her ears as she clenched around the toy. She was only vaguely aware of the sheets beneath her soaking with her and Viktoria's combined orgasms, whimpering and cursing in breathless Japanese as Viktoria went limp and fell against her. As they came down together, she swiped Vika's platinum fringe away from her eyes and kissed her right between them.

“Mistress,” she mumbled, still drunk on post-orgasmic bliss. “Mistress, that was...”

“I know,” Yuuri said, cupping her cheek. “It was for me too.” She sat there and held her wife for several minutes, until the sensation of sitting in the wet spot became too uncomfortable for them both. She waited for Viktoria to scramble off of her lap, then she stood up to stretch. “Would you like to take a bath together after I change the sheets?”

Viktoria nodded, already reaching to strip one corner of the bed. “That sounds perfect,” she said. “But don't go thinking I'm not going to return the favor, Mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still really wanna write that pegging part. Maybe I'll add a part 2 eventually...


End file.
